Spark
by Blue Flash Tiara
Summary: Yo, Chapter 2 Update! siapa sajakah anggota rushield itu? dan bagaimana petualangan Naruto dkk di dimensi sihir,
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOC,Gaje dan saudaranya

Pasangan: SakuNaru,SasuIno,KiHina,dan lain lain

Rate:T

Disclaimer: Naruto punya masashi kisimoto

Author:Uzumaki Tiara

.

.

.

_Summary: hokage memang biasa memberi misi berat kepada enam ninja hebat yaitu 6 nin,tapi kali ini hokage memberi misi yang membuat 6 nin kerepotan, apakah misi itu? Seberat apakah misi itu sampai membuat 6 nin para ninja yang hebat itu kerepotan?bagaimana perasaan mereka saat bertemu dengan teman baru?gak pandai buat summary, RnR please._

.

.

.

"Misi apalagi ya yang akan diberikan oleh Hokage?penasaran nih"ucap perempuan berambut pendek berwarna pink sambil berjalan menuju gedung hokage a.k.a Sakura

"Iya benar Sakura-chan, aku juga penasaran nih"seru pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan kumis rubah di pipinya a.k.a Dobe a.k.a Naruto

"Hn,jangan sampai membuatku repot"kata pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Teme a.k.a Sasuke

"Tuan Hemat"ejek pemuda penyayang binatang a.k.a Kiba

"Sudahlah kalian ini cepat jalan nanti kita dimarahi hokage lagi"ucap perempuan berambut cepol dua a.k.a TenTen

"Yosh"ucap Naruto

"Hn"gumam Sasuke

Sesampainya di ruangan hokage...

"Selamat siang 6 nin"ucap Hokage kelima a.k.a Tsunade

"Sudahlah nek jangan basa-basi langsung beritahu saja kenapa nenek memanggil kami kesini?"tanya Naruto

"Yah memang percuma basa-basi denganmu Naruto,ehem... jadi begini aku memanggil kalian untuk memberikan sebuah misi"jawab Tsunade

"Misi apa Hokage?"tanya Sakura

"Jadi Misinya begini kalian akan aku kirim ke Teikoku City, sebuah kota besar di Iwagakure disana kalian tidak akan menjadi ninja tapi menjadi warga biasa jangan sampai identitas kalian sebagai Shinobi terbocorkan, sekarang kalian bersiap siaplah besok pagi-pagi sekali jam 06.00 kalian harus sudah berada di gerbang Konoha"jelas Tsunade panjang lebar

Kamipun bubar pulang kerumah masing masing

NARUTO POV

"Yosh, sekarang buat daftar apa saja yang ingin dibawa"kataku sambil menulis

10 menit kemudian

"Selesai"seruku, lalu akupun pergi ke toko besar dikonoha

Di Complete Konoha

Normal POV

"Tinggal tas"gumam naruto

"Naruto?"kata Sakura

"Ahh,Sakura-chan sedang apa disini?"tanya Naruto

"Membeli peralatan untuk besok,kau?"tanya Sakura

"Sama,bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama?"tawar Naruto

"Ide bagus Naruto"ucap Sakura

"Kau sedang mencari apa Sakura?"tanya Naruto

"Ini aku tinggal mencari tas untuk besok, bisa bantu aku mencarinya Naruto?"kata Sakura

"Dengan senang hati Sakura-chan, aku juga sedang mencari tas"kata Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini sakura-chan?"usul Naruto mengambil tas selempang berwarna pink

"Bagus sekali Naruto, tapi harganya mahal sekali"kata Sakura

"Biar aku yang bayarnya Sakura, ayahku baru saja memberiku uang banyak sekali ayo kekasir aku sudah dapat nih"kata Naruto, Sakura hanya mengikuti Naruto yang berlari kekasir

Di depan pintu Complete konoha...

"Naruto!kau tadi memalukan"ucap Sakura sambil memukul perut Naruto

"_Ittai~_, sakit Sakura-chan, sudahlah sekarang kita makan di Ichiraku saja ya aku lapar"ucap Naruto dan langusng berlari ke Ichiraku

Keesokan harinya jam 5.30 digerbang konoha

Sudah ada Sakura,Ino dan Sasuke

Jam 6.00 sudah ada semua 6 nin kecuali naruto

Jam 6.20 semua sudah berkumpul

"Dobe kau lama sekali"protes Sasuke

"Sudahlah ayo"kata Naruto

"Hm"gumam Kiba

6 nin pun segera pergi menuju Teikoku city mereka diberi peta agar tidak tersesat, disana Iruka-sensei,Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya (ero sannin) sudah menungu didepan gerbang Teikoku city dua jounin dan satu sannin itu akan memandu mereka selama berada di Teikoku city

"Oke ayo kita ber-istirahat diapartemen Konoha"ucap Iruka-sensei

"Apartemen Konoha?"ulang Naruto

"Ya, apartemen Konoha walaupun namanya apartemen Konoha tapi sama saja kok apartemennya"kata Kakashi-sensei

"Sampai"seru Ero-sannin

Kamipun dihadapkan dengan sebuah apartemen besar berlantai 5, sungguh besar dan luas apartemen itu, apartemen itu bercat merah api campur hitam, pintunya terbuat dari kaca menambah keindahannya

"Tadaima~"ucap Iruka-sensei

"Okaeri~"jawab seseorang ralat sekumpulan orang keluar dari sebuah pintu kaca

"Ap-apa?"ungkap Naruto terkejut melihat sekumpulan orang yang keluar itu adalah ...A-...AKATSUKI dan sekumpulan orang entah apa namanya

"AKATSUKI?lalu siapa mereka ini?"tanya Naruto menujuk sekumpulan orang yang terdiri dari 4 orang perempuan dan 5 orang laki laki

"Kami adalah Rushield"jawab seorang perempuan berbaju kemeja putih,rompi berwarna biru dihiasi garis merah dipingginya ada lambang R dalam lingkaran dan rok biru selutut serta jubah hitam,sepatu hitam dan kaos kaki putih

"Benar"kata seorang laki laki berpakaian sama dengan perempuan itu Cuma berbeeda bawahannya saja laki laki memakai celana panjang biru (?)

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Sakura, merasa asing karena belum tahu nama mereka siapa

"namaku adalah..."

**TBC**

Maaf kalau jelek

Silahkan tinggalkan review atau flame kalian disini jika sempat, akan saya terima kok

Oiya disini akan saya buat OC untuk para Rushield

4 orang perempuan dan 5 orang laki laki

Nama OC:

Gender:

Penampilan:

Kekuatan sihir (karena Rushield adalah penyihir...aku kasih bocoran deh):

berapa chapter yang bisa saya keluarkan tergantung penilaian kalian

**Hai' ditunggu review dan oc kalian ya**

**Sekian **

**Uzumaki Tiara**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini pokoknya milik saya! (ngotot)

Author: Uzumaki Tiara

Judul: Spark (ganti judul)

Pertama maav sepertinya saya akan menghapus chara Akatsuki, soalnya kebanyakan.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku adalah Aiko Domino Spark kau bisa memanggilku Aiko" ucap anak perempuan tadi.

"Namaku Kaitani Riku, panggil saja Riku" ucap anak laki laki berambut perak (ala Riku eyeshield 21) berpakaian sama dengan anak perempuan tadi dan bermata hijau.

"Shira" ucap anak laki laki berambut perak, berkulit putih dan bermata biru jernih itu cuek.

"Taka Samejima, panggil saja Taka" ucap laki laki beRambut lebat agak kusut, poni acak2an, warna hitam keabu2an, mata dirty blue, kulit putih bersih.

"Magiru Hiashi, panggil saja Magi" ucap perempuan berambut panjang diikat kayak Ryuuzetsu berwarna perak dan bermata merah.

"Yuuki Vant Hellbern, Yuuki" kata perempuan berambut hitam ke abu abuan, dengan kepan belakang tepat ditengah.

"Yuuzuka Kalrien, Yuuzu" kata perempuan berambut panjang kuning, poni dikesampingkan, rambut diikat 2, pakai kacamata , mata ungu terang.

"Miroshi Kaito, panggil saja Kaito" ucap laki laki berambut kayak sena (lu niru yee) tapi warnanya merah darah, mata sebelah biru sebelah hitam.

"Takami Miko, Takami" ucap anak laki laki terakhir yang beRambut spike hitam,mata emerland.

"Ohayou, Takami-san, Kaito-kun, Yuuzu-chan, Aiko-chan, Riku-kun, Shira-san, Taka-kun, Yuuki-chan, namaku Haruno Sakura, Sakura" kata Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tte-bane" seru Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke dingin, masih dengan tampang cool-nya.

"Inuzuka Kiba" ucap Kiba.

"Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh iya! Kalian kenapa kesini?" tanya Ino, disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di kamar Aiko-chan saja" usul Riku.

"Sepertinya Aiko-san itu ketua Rushield ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Aiko-san itu ketua Rushield" jawab Yuuzu.

Kami Semuapun menuju kamar Aiko, ternyata kamar Aiko adalah kamar terluas di apartemen ini.

"Jadi begini, kami tahu kalian adalah ninja, kami adalah penyihir, sebenarnya kalian tidak ditugaskan untuk tugas yang dijelaskan Tsunade-sama, tapi untuk bertemu kami, kami akan menjemput kalian semua untuk pergi ke dimensi sihir kami, apa kalian siap?" tanya Yuuki.

"EEEH?! KALIAN PENYIHIR? INI MIMPI KAN? MANA MUNGKIN KALIAN BISA SEENAKNYA MEMBAWA KAMI, KAMI BARU SAJA DATANG KE KOTA INI...,,,...?!" seru Naruto Dkk.

"Tapi kami setuju" gumam Naruto dkk bersamaan lagi.

"Lagipulakan ini misi dari nenek Tsunade" ucap Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki ekor sembilan, berhasil mengkalahkan Madara dan menyegel Juubi lagi di bulan, seorang Shinobi yang dijuluki penyelamat dunia Shinobi oleh seluruh Shinobi, kau memang membuat keputusan yang tepat" ucap Aiko.

"Ehehehe" Naruto Cuma cengengesan karena malu.

"Jadi kalian setuju, kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ucap Shira.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pakaian mereka Shira? Lebih baik kita ganti dulu" cegah Taka.

"Magic Clothes (1)" rapal Rushield kecuali Shira, karena dia malas #PLAKK.

"Masuk! Silahkan pilih pakaian kalian sendiri" ucap Kaito dan Takami.

SKIP in magic clothes...,...

"Wah, kamu terlihat cute Hinata-chan" puji Kiba, melihat Hinata memakai dress selutut dengan banyak pita dan pita pink dikepala Hinata.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu cool banget" puji Ino melihat Sasuke memakai kaos hitam, jaket biru tua, celana jeans.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan" ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kamuu makin cantik deh" puji naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap, AYO" seru Riku.

"Magic Dimension Open (2)" rapal Aiko.

"Ayo masuk" kata Aiko.

"Magic Dimension Close [3]" rapal Aiko setelah semua masuk lalu portal dimensi pun tertutup.

"Gelap sekali disini" Komentar Ino.

"I-iya, I-ino-chan, disini gelap sekali" kata Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukan dilengan kiri Kiba.

"Disana ada cahaya" seru Naruto sedangkan Rushield hanya tersenyum karena mereka tahu cahaya itu berasal darimana.

"Yaa, Selamat datang di Teikoku Magic city" ucap seorang laki laki berambut spike biru gelap, mempunyai mata berwarna merah darah, dengan pakaian sihir, tak lupa dengan topi dan tongkat sihirnya.

"Ya~, Ohayou All, Welcome to Teikoku Magic City, disini kalian bisa belajar sihir, dan lain lain, semoga kalian senang dengan Teikoku Magic city" ucap perempuan berambut diikat satu berwarna auburn dengan pita biru menghias rambut auburnnya, dengan mata berwarna Shappire serta pakaian sihir,tongkat sihir, dan topi penyihir, dan tatto peri biru di bagian bawah mata kirinya.

"Ohayou, Spica-kun, Ohayou princess Blue" sapa Magi.

"Ohayou Magi-chan, Ohayou Minna" sapa perempuan tadi.

"Jadi, apa mereka yang Raja Oritel dan Ratu Marion (minjem nama di winx club) perintahkan untuk dicari?" tanya laki laki tadi.

"Begitulah" jawab Shira.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gomen, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Nirmito Spica, kalian cukup memanggilku Spica" ucap Spica tersenyum.

"Aku Blue Domino Spark, kalian bisa memanggilku-" perkataan Blue dipotong oleh Aiko.

"Princess Blue, kalian bisa memanggilnya Princess Blue".

"Ai-Nee, kalau mereka memanggilku Princess Blue, berarti mereka juga memanggilmu Princess Aiko karena kau kakakku" kata Blue.

"Jadi..." (Naruto)

"Kalian Berdua.." (Sasuke)

"adalah.." (Kiba)

"SEORANG PUTRI DAN KAKAK BERADIK" seru NSK [4] serempak seperti Ha-Ha Bersaudara.

-TBC-

NB:

(1): Magic Clothes: sebuah sihir untuk memunculkan kotak tempat ganti baju.

(2): Magic Dimension Open: sihir untuk membuka portal dimensi sihir.

[3]: Magic Dimension Close: kebalikan sihir Magic Dimension Open, sihir untuk menutup portla dimensi sihir.

[4]:NSK : Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba.

Aiko and Blue: Kami berdua saudara ya? Baru tahu,hehehe.

Tiara: Iya, kalian yang jadi tokoh aja gak tahu apa lagi gua,kekeke.

All Player: DASAR BAKA!

Tiara: Nani? Baka? No no no, I'm Not baka kalian yang Baka,kekeke lagian aku Cuma bercanda, XD

Hiruma: YA-HA! Kalian sedang apa disini Bocah bocah sialan, Author sialan.

Tiara: Hiru-kun, aku gk manggil kmu, truss ngapain kamu disini? kan kamu gk ada di ffn yang ini, sana balik ke FFN Saikyoudai Festival Day #ngusir Hiru pakai Multi Lighting Swords milikku.

Hiruma: Buat nyuruh lu nulis FFN Saikyoudai Festival Day sialan lebih pajang lebih panjang and buat nyuruh pembaca sialan #PLAKKKK (KIDDING) buat review atau ku bunuh #siap2 sama AK-47nya

Uzukyu Huri-chan: jangan di bunuh dong reviewnya Hiru-nii.

Hiruma: Ya udh gua juga bercanda, lagian gua kesini buat ketemu sama Author sialan buat lanjutin FFN Saikyoudai, ya udah lanjutin ya Tiara-chan~

Tiara: Hiru-kun, I-iya #muka merah padam menahan malu

All Tokoh: Reviewnya yaa, kekeke YA-HA!

YA-HA! CHAPTER 2 UDAH UPDATE, BAGI YANG NUNGGU GOMEN YAAA

KEKEKEKE

REVIEW,PLEASE

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
